Star Wars: Clone Wars: The Rise of Darkness
by The-Unknown91
Summary: Set in Episode 2 to start of Episode 3. Jedi Master Keeto and his Padawan Kier and his Friend Bali not to mention Yoda are with the Clone invasion force to Geonosis. Jedi Master Keeto takes to the worse a Jedi can and Padawan Kier and Bali must track him down. What can possibly go wrong ?
1. The Beginning of a Transformation

**The Beginning of a Transformation **

I looked out the bridge of the newly built Alcamator to see Geonosis. A terrible planet I would of favoured Felucia over Geonosis, I didn't care about those beasts or the dry weather. It was the Geonocians with their clicking which they used to communicate to each other and not to forget the dry arid environment and the sand which gets in your boot every 5minutes. I looked behind me the new addition to the Republics defence force. There was a trooper stood and saluting me and he looked like he wanted something. He was a Arc trooper with white and purple armour and he had a spread Robin on his left shoulder pad.

"General Keeto. I have been ordered to be your Captain for the battle and other battles. My name is AA555. The other clones call me 5`s." 5`s said

"Ok well I'm just going to call you Robin as of the robin on your shoulder pad. Get the other Clones ready to be deployed in the gunships we are leaving once we cleared the Atmosphere." I replied

"Sir yes Sir" He responded turned round paused and headed towards the Hanger.

I raised my arm to my mouth which had my communicator on and I pressed a green button.

"Kier. Make your way to the Hanger now I will meet you there we are leaving in 2 minutes" I said.

"Yes Master. Should I tell Bali ?" He asked

"No he is with Master Yoda I will contact them." I replied.

I presses another button on the communicator and hailed Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda we are descending now. Make your way to the Hanger to get in the drop ship with Bali as well" I said

"Hmmm. Keeto I am there already with Bali. You must work on your force connections." He replied

"Ok see you down there." I said and ended the call.

I turned around grabbed my Saber Staff and headed towards the Hanger. As I headed there all the Clones immediately stopped what they were doing and saluted me. I nodded my head and they carried on with their tasks.

"Kier are you at the Hanger yet and have you met the ARC Trooper yet ?" I asked.

"Yes and yes I am at the Gunships and waiting your arrival." Kier replied

"Good I will be there in a minute or so." I said and ended the conversation.

I saw 5 Commando units look at me I stopped and said to them.

"You five with me were tasked with taking down some AA guns. You will be led by a ARC Trooper." I ordered

"Sir yes Sir" They replied.

The 5 commandos followed me down the hall ways towards the Hanger. I saw a sign saying Hanger next right. I followed the sign and turned right and saw the Fighters and the Bombers and the Gunships. I saw Kier and Robin at the Gunship waiting I nodded my head and they got in the Gunship.

"Commandos pile in the Gunship with AA555 now." I ordered.

"Sir." They replied back.

The Commandos lightly jogged into the Gunship and I soon arrived.

"Pilot power up the Gunship" I said

"Yes Sir" He replied

The Gunship powered up there was a loud roar and slight vibration. The Doors closed and then it sealed the space locks on them. It was more black then the view from a window from Pollus Massa. A red light came on we were all holding on to the handles suspending from the ceiling of the Gunship.

"Men gear up equip your weapons. Someone bring the explosives. No in fact pass them here il hold them. Pilot, land us just one click outside the arena where all the other gunships are going." I ordered.

"Master, the AA guns will surely notice us heading for them. Perhaps we can flank them and attack from behind. The Droids won't be able to process that." Kier suggested.

"Good idea my apprentice. Pilot you heard that." I asked

"Yes I did. En route now. E.T.A one minute." He replied.

"Men you heard Kier we are sneaking in fire once I gave the order." I ordered.

Suddenly a strange feeling hit me. It was like being wacked on the head but it was the force. It was a vision. There was Clones slaughtering Jedi. A Jedi attacked me then others followed. I saw my home planet being sacked by Bandits and Mercs. I saw Kier alone and being executed by Jedi. It went black. I was back in reality then my knees went weak I feel to the ground and feel on my stomach. I fainted it went black. Being knocked out by the force. I could still hear, I heard Kier tell the Clones to give him room.

"Padawan Kier, Master Keeto. They know we are flanking there opening fire. Brace, BRACE, BRACE ! We are going down." The pilot shouted out.

Kiers point of view

Master Keeto was out cold the gunship was going down. The invasion wasn't going to plan. I felt the Gunship lose altitude the acid in my stomach wasn't at the bottom it was at the top. There were loud bangs then a massive bang happened the Gunship crashed the shock took me off my feet and I was wounded but enough to get up. The Gunship stopped moving I could hear noises outside and they had a cutting devise and were trying to get in.

"Master. MASTER ! wake up now." I pleaded in front of him

Keeto`s point of view 

I had a sudden rush of adrenalin I woke up Kier was in front of me shaking it looked like we had crashed the Commandos were dead. Robin was getting up some one was cutting open the door. I stood up and they stopped cutting I used the Force and pushed open the door. Droids the door flinging open killed a Super and a Destroyer. The sun glared in my face it was blinding I activated my Saber Staff I jumped out of the wreck to find about 25ish droids. Composed of supers, normal engineers, a Commander Droid and 2 other destroyers. I span the Saber deflecting incoming fire. The laser shot deflected and hit a Super. It fell it gun fired and destroyed the two destroyers. I ran at the droids dipping, deflecting the shots and the odd jump. I slashed my Saber killing a droid and Force pushed the dead droid hitting 5 other droids. I dashed forwards and stabbed the droid n front of me and then slashed to the right killing a Super. Kier got out of the downed gunship and jumped and sliced killing 6 droids. A droid got a lucky shot at me and hit me in my left hand. I let my anger out using a force blast sending the droids in my vicinity flying and hitting the ground hard which killed them. A shot fired and it was Robin he killed the Commander droid with a headshot. The droids were dead the AA guns were next. I had lost the explosives I concentrated and crushed the AA guns barrels so they were useless.

"Robin is there a first aid kit ?" I asked

"Yes come here where are you hurt ?" He replied

"The left hand. A droid got a lucky shot on me. " I explained while pointing to my left hand.

Robin un did a box on his belt and got some gel and applied it on my hand. He passed me the some cloth to put around the wound I wrapped it round the wound. The same feeling happened again. I blocked it out but I felt anger rush through me but I carried on.

"Robin we need to join the main fight now can you pin point the closest part of the battle ?" I asked

"Yes just give me a second. Got it only a 5 minute jog from here some Clones are attacking Droid emplacements." He replied

"We will go there then." I said.

We starting jogging I could hear the explosions from here. It wasn't good we started to climb a sand dune. It wasn`t that big but the explosions and me thinking about the vision fuelled my anger. This wasn't good for Jedi Master. I could see smoke I heard screams and more explosions like my vision. We reached the top. I saw the Clones pinned down by Droids. The Clone A-T-T-E was destroyed and smoking. The Clones were suppressed by machine gun emplacement. I focused and used the force to bring down the bunker of the machine gun emplacement. The Bunker was hard to crack but it gave in and went crumbling down on the Droid. I activated my Saber and ran at the Droids. The pinned down Clones saw me and cheered at my arrival their morale was uplifted more higher than the rates from a Banking clan loan. They got up and shot the droids and started to move up. A spider droid came and fired repeatedly at the Clones it killed 3 of them. Kier was by my side and Robin soon after. He pulled out his Pistol and fired upon the Droids killing 3 of them with headshots. We managed to get to the downed A-T-T-E where the Clones fell back to once again from the spider droid.

"Men hold back Me and Kier will go ahead and take down the Droids and the Spider walker. " I said to the Clones.

I nodded my head to Kier we got out of cover and rushed the Droids. There was a Grenade on the floor I picked it up pushed the switch and threw it and gave it a push with the force into the battlements of the Factory. The Grenade went off which sent parts of flaming Droid parts up in the air. I focused and lifted several Droids in the air and crushed them with my Anger. The Anger I bottled up escaped and rushed through my Brain I got my Saber and sliced in front of me killing a Super. I saw a shiny metal door. I concentrated my Force and pushed the door was pushed inside and a entrance was created. There was a blaster on the floor and a destroyed droid. There was fuel barrels on the Workshop floor. I picked up the Blaster and fired at them. The Barrels blew up and blew up the control panel for the Droid Factory controls. The conveyer belt and Droid production stopped. I walked back out the door I saw Kier he was evading laser shots from the Spider walker. He dashed to the right and evaded another shot. A bright orange projectile caught my attention I looked closely t was a rocket fired from a Clone rocket Launcher. It flew towards the spider walker and Kier. More to Kier.

"KIER. INCOMEING ROCKET WATCH OUT !" I shouted he turned round.

"What Master ?" He replied

It was too late the Rocket hit and went through Kiers leg and blew up underneath the Spider walker. The Spider walker fell to the ground from the explosion. Kier also fell to the ground as he lost a leg. I ran towards him and grabbed him.

"NO KIER KEEP CALM DONT SPEAK YOU WASTE ENERGY." I cried out.

The anger overcome me I used the force on his wound and used the newly found Force Lightning to stop the blood oozing from his wound. It worked I looked at him and he was in shock and passes out. I looked in front of me and I saw the Clone who fired the Missile it was Robin.

"YOU. YOU COULD OF KILLED THE HIM." I yelled at him.

I grabbed him with a Force chock. He scratched his Throat area to try and stop the strangling. Other Clones saw me do it. The Clones fired upon me trying to kill me. I sent a blast of Force in the direction of the Clones shooting me and threw Robin. The Clones were dead or knocked out but mostly dead. I turned round and saw Kier still on the floor.

A voice occurred from behind me. He sounded old .

"Bravo Master Jedi. You killed over 15 Clones with your Force. You gave into the anger. You are no longer Jedi my friend. You are Sith. Come with me and bring your Padawan we can help him if you swear allegiance to my Master." He said to me while clapping.

I turned around and it was Infamous Count Dooku.


	2. Breaking Point

**Breaking point **

I looked down at Kier he was unconscious. He would die from infection if I didn't take up the Counts offer. He was like a Son to me I could not let him die. But what I was going to do would be unforgiveable to the order, and to Kier my mind was now a weighing scale with for's and against`s why I should turn. I felt like crap and at breaking point. My knees weakened and I fell to the ground in front of the Count. The emotion in me was chipping away at me I could not bear it.

"Count. If I join you will you heal Kier give him a new leg, and make sure he survives and is transported to the Temple?" I asked.

He looked down on me with a puzzled look on his face. He was weighing up the decision. He looked at Kier and back at me and he replied.

"Yes but you must swear loyalty to my Master, and then we will heal your apprentice and send him off. Hand me your Saber Staff."

I passed him my Saber staff and he inspected it and used the Force to un do it, and he pulled out the crystal and replaced it with a Red crystal and put it back together. He activated it on both sides and swiped it. He deactivated it and handed it to me. The Count looked to the sand dune on his right and spotted a squad of Clones with a A-T-T-E. He looked at me and I knew I had to deal with them.

"Prove to me that you have changed and you want Kier to live. Kill them, kill them all." He said with no hesitation.

"Yes my Master." I replied

I got up and looked at Kier I put my head in shame. I walked to them they were far away but as I walked towards the and they walked towards me, the distance was soon covered in less than a minute. We finally met up.

"General Keeto are you ok you was with Count Dooku. Did he surrender ? " The Clone asked.

"Clones turn back now and I won't hurt you." I said and then equipped my Saber Staff.

They pointed their rifles at me and had their finger on the triggers. I activated my Saber Staff they flinched and got a better stance one was shaking as he noticed my Saber Staff was Red.

"Clones I will not warn you again!" I said aggressively

"Men shoot him he is Sith" The Clone squad leader ordered.

I jumped over them onto the A-T-T-E and Force chocked the gunner in the air. The Clones open fired at me I stopped the Laser with the Force and let them see it, they were in awe and I pushed them lasers back at them and killed them with their own weapons. I stopped Force chocking the gunner and I jumped down off the A-T-T-E. I looked at the Clone Tank and I focused and lifted it up the air. Then crushed it and dropped it on the Floor. I heard a noise coming from across the Sand dune I watched to see what it was. It appeared but it wasn`t one it was three. Three l.A. they travelled fast and low. I focused again and mind tricked one of the Pilot to crash into the ground. It worked it hit the ground hard and it turned into a fireball. I then focused on the other two and crushed their wings and they fell to the ground one exploded the other rolled and set on fire. The one which rolled seemed to have survivors still. It was close and I walked to it. I saw the door open and a few injured Clones got out. They were on the Floor when I arrived.

"Master Jedi help us we have a lot of injured help us" The Clone pleaded.

"I am no longer Jedi. I am sorry Clone but no survivors." I said.

The Force triggered in my head there was a disturbance. there was a Jedi on board I heard the Lightsaber activate and a Jedi Jumped out of the smoke. I grabbed my Saber staff and activated both sides. It was Kiers friend Bali and He saw me and He was gob smacked His cream robe was Black at the bottom and had holes in. His White face was partially covered in Black from the smoke. He was shaking he was a Padawan going against a x-Jedi Master.

"Why would you change to the Dark side. WHY ! Kier respected you and he thought you was a role model but now you turned." He angrily said

"I`m doing it so Kier can live If I don`t he will die. Go now I do not wish to kill you." I replied

"I may be inexpierced compared to you, but I will end you here and now." He said

"OK if you wish to meet fate so be it." I responded.

I looked at him I saw the fear in his eyes but he knew what he had to do, I put a tighter hold on the my Saber Staff and gave him a come at me gesture with my left hand. It worked he let out a war cry and ran at me with his Saber above. He swung I ducked and took 3 steps back he swung and swiped. I evaded both attempts he swung at me again I evaded it by taking a step to the right, he went past me from his attack and I pushed him with my force and he fell.

"Is this all you got even a youngling could be beat you. You call yourself a Jedi show me what you are made of." I taunted him and gave a chuckle at the end.

He jumped and did a back flip and swung in mid-air and I blocked it with my Saber Staff. I slashed and he blocked it and we were at a stale mate we both had Saber locked. I pushed and it went closer to his face. He put his strength into it and pushed me back and kept me at bay. But then I put all my strength in and pushed him back. He fell to one knee. I pushed him back more he was at Breaking point it could go. He would lose and pay with his life. He looked me in the eye. I saw determination he got off one knee and stood. He pushed me back and force pushed me back about 5 feet.

"Oh you want to test your force against myn. I am stronger than Yoda you have no chance." I said and laughed.

I looked at him with a smug smirk and used Force lightning. He blocked it with his Light Saber. I put my hands together and took a stance he ran at me. I concentrated stored all my energy into one Force push he was a foot away. I unleashed it sending him off his feet flying towards the Gunship he arrived in and he hit it. I put him on his arse he dropped his Saber. I walked towards him he tried to grab it and I pulled it towards me with the Force. I grabbed him with a Force chock and held him in the air.

"You have lost I can end it here and now if I wish. You are a failure you cannot beat me unless you give into your rage. Go on try." I said encouraging him

"No to resist the dark side you must be strong but to give into it you are weak." He said while struggling to escape the grip.

I let him go he fell to the ground I walked to him and looked down on him.

"You listen here you wished to challenge me. You lost but to save Kier I must join the Dark side. Do not call me weak as I will end you, no one will find you and you will rot out here. Make this a memorable lesson for you here let me help you." I said and then activated his Saber and chopped his Left hand off.

He burst out in pain and held his arm and looked where his Hand was. He shook and he was shocked. He looked at me and I said to him.

"When you next challenge me I will end you without remorse or mercy."

I turned around and walked away and threw his Saber over my Shoulder and continued to walk back to Dooku. He was still stood there and a Sepratist ship flew over me and started to land near him. 2 Supers walked out and stood next to him as Security they had their guns pointed at me. He raised his hand and put it back down and the Supers stood down and walked back on the ship. I found Kier and picked him up and carried him in my arms. I walked to Dooku he nodded and I walked on the ship and he followed me on. The Door closed and we sat down and the ship took off. I felt bad for Bali but he knew what would happen and I only scarred him compared to what would of actually of happened.

"Why did you not kill the Jedi ?" Dooku asked.

"I had some ties with him Kier needs him and he saved my life once. I repaid the favour." I replied

**Bali`s point of view**

The ship took off he left me for dead on this desolate dust ball of a planet. I got up I was still in shock from my hand being cut off. I saw in the distance a Clone on the floor he was moving. I ran towards him his armour was not like the others he looked like an Arc trooper. I arrived at his location and asked him.

"Clone are you ok ?"

"Just...a..few flesh...wounds" He replied while coughing.

"Keeto ?" I asked as if it was a universal answer.

"Yep wait are you Bali ?" He answered and then asked me.

"Yes I am. Clone what is your name and do you have a communication device ?" I answered and asked.

"Its AA555 or Keeto called me Robin from my spread Robin on my shoulder. Also yes I do I will call for a L.A.A.T." He said

I turned round and looked at the carnage. We were meant to be Peace keepers not warmongers. But to stop this happening again we must stop him at any cost.

"Padawan Bali I have called a L.A.A.T it will be here within 2 minutes. Padawan Kier dropped this you should have it." He said and presented me with Kiers Light Saber.

"What actually happened how did he change ?" I asked.

"It started on the Shuttle he fell and was out cold, think he was having one of those Jedi visions. Then we was shot down and we fought through the droids and he destroyed a factory. We found Clones there and we went against some Droids with a Tank. I shot a missile and Kier got in the way and it hit and blew his leg off. He would of died from loss of blood if Keeto didn't use some lighting trick on his wound. Keeto got me in a Force chock and nearly killed me. He thought I was dead and let go and I went out cold but I heard voices. It sounded like Dooku and he sided with him to save Kiers life. Then I heard nothing until I woke up and you arrived." He said while explaining it all to me.

"Wow. Well we have to find him now. Good I can hear the L.A.A.T throw a flare Robin." I said.

Robin threw the flare and the L.A.A.T flew over the Dune the Pilot saw us and headed to use and landed near us and the Doors opened and there was 2 Medics and 4 Clones. We got in and the Doors closed and the Shuttle took off. A Medic tended to my wounds and the other Medic did the same to Robin.

**Keeto`s point of view**

The ship started to slow down the landing gear came out I could feel it from the vibrations. The Ship Door opened and the ramp came down. Dooku got up and started to walk out and some Sepratists got in and sat down.

"Keeto the ship will take you to Coruscant and you will meet my Mater I will be there shortly. Swear loyalty to my Master and we will help Kier and send him to the Temple." He said

"Good thank you Dooku." I said

"Call me Master Keeto." He replied and the Doors started to close and he walked away.

**AN: Don't think it is longer than the last Chapter but there is more dialogue in this one and I think it is more epic. Hope you enjoy reading it my Chapters will be released quicker now as I have finished High School so next chapter might be out next Monday. Follow my story favourite it and review it gives inspiration and tell me what is wrong with it or what was awesome don't forget I have a Halo fic as well so check it out thanks for reading. **


	3. Evil Within Part 1

**EVIL WITHIN**

6 hours after the last chapter.

The Doors of the Sepratists ship started to open. I stood up and waited or the ramp to lower. I picked Kier up he was still out cold but he had a stable pulse. The ramp lowered and I started to walk out of the shuttle, I was in a room it was eerie it had a shining floor and machinery was everywhere. The Door was big enough to let a shuttle, in but its open and close mechanism was weird. As it opened by going up and closed by going down as the actual door was a massive gear. A mysterious figure entered the room and walked towards me. He was accompanied by 3 medical droids. By the way he walked he looked old and he has a black robe and his face was half covered, by the robe and the shadow hid his face. This had to be Dooku`s Master.

"Where is Dooku?" He asked.

"He is still on Geonosis he said he won't be long he had to deal with something. Are you his Master?" I replied and then asked.

"Yes. You must be Keeto his new apprentice. All you need to do is swear your everlasting loyalty to me, and I will heal your friend and send him to the Temple." He replied.

"I swear my loyalty to the Dark Side by yours and Dooku`s side. Just help Kier he is all I have left now. He is like a Son to me." I pleaded.

"Good now that you have pledged your allegiance we will save Kier, and send him to the Temple. Would you like to send a message with him when he wakes up he will know how he got there." He offered.

"Yes, he is going to be wondering how he got from Geonosis to Coruscant" I replied.

"Follow me" He said turned around and walked towards the med bay.

I followed him he was slow but we were getting closer to the med bay eventually. He could use with a hover craft to speed up his walking pace. We entered a room with medical droids and large medical operating table. The room had black walls and wall lights it was all gothic. I laid Kier down on the table.

"Droids help Kier make sure he is the picture of health do something about that leg." He ordered.

"Yes Master." They replied.

The droids encircled Kier and started to operate on him. They stuck needles into him and gave him implants and connected a robotic leg to him. They started welding the leg giving it armour and making sure it could withstand his weight.

"Keeto now would be a good time for you to make the voice recording." He suggested

"Ok." I replied.

I walked to the other side of the room and picked up a voice recorder. I pressed the record button and said.

"Kier, I saved you on Geonosis to save you I had to pay a price. I had to join the Dark side. I sent you to the Temple so you could live and have your own choice. To stay a Jedi or join the Dark side. I will not tempt you but next time I see you. You will be a enemy unless you turn. Also check out Charlie at the Temple. She has a thing for you live happy Bali will return to the Temple soon."

I walked back over and put the recorder on the side of the table. I nodded at the Sith Lord and he nodded back, which implied that he knew I had done the recording. He gave me a communicator I turned it on and it said, mission objective divide and conquer. The details of the mission was to travel to Bomis Koori IV, and destroy the Clone base there before they dig in.

"Yes my Master." I said turned around and walked towards the Hanger.

As I walked to the Hanger I knew I could not back out of this. But this was better than the Jedi order, I could actually show emotion now unlike the Jedi. It was like a Dictatorship but friendlier. I arrived at the ship and walked up the ramp. I got to the cockpit and sat on the pilot seat , and put the coordinates for Bomis Koori IV. I sat down and put it on auto-pilot and thought what had happened the past day. I thought and thought my mind was like a pissed off Hornets nest and tones of emotion locked up. A tear ran down my chin. I stopped thinking about what happened and pushed the chair back and went to sleep during the long trip.

**Bali`s point of view **

I woke up from a big bump a loud siren and constant explosion noises. I got up and looked around and the Clones were running I was on a ship. I looked out the window and saw a Sepratist ship firing at us and us returning fire. It was like a mad game of Galactic Ping Pong. Suddenly there was a flash I fell back holding my face and covering my eyes. I got up and I put my hands down and blinked repeatedly and my eyes adjusted. I looked though the window and there was a Venator and it rammed and destroyed the Sepratist ship. The ship was split in two and the Venator carried on towards the Planet. I walked towards the Bridge well more of a jog. Clones saluted me and I nodded and then started to run to the Bridge.

2mins later.

I arrived at the Bridge after a run and shouted.

"Status report."

"We was hit bad. Critical hit on the Hangar area. General Woku was sucked out to space. You are the highest officer now Commander Bali." Robin briefed.

"Wow. Ok contact that Ventor who joined us." I replied.

"General Qubi and General Koo." Robin answered.

"Hail them." I requested.

The hologram table cleared the view of the Planet and showed some fuzz. They appeared and looked at me with a strange look and they asked.

"Padawan Bali where is Woku?"

"Master Woku was sucked out to space. When the Droid ship hit us the Hangar was hit badly and he was sucked out." I explained and they looked gobsmacked.

"I am sorry. But we need to deal with the matter on hand. We need your troops and tanks at our F.O.B as soon as possible." Koo said.

"We are en-route and have Commando Clones. Do you have a target for us?" I asked.

"Yes, there is an artillery position which is heavily fortified that we need gone." Qubi explained.

"Good it will be gone Masters. Bali out." I replied and ended the call. I turned to Robin and said to him.

"Get the Commandos ready we are going in a few minutes and also, tell the Captain to land in the area where Koo and Qubi are." I ordered and walked to my quarters to get my gear on.

I walked through the corridors to my quarters which weren't far away they were only 20 meters away from the bridge so a max of a 2 minute walk. Clones were heading for the ramp.

"Warning enemy ship has exited hyper space and heading for us. All Personnel get to your stations. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill." The Operator announced.

"Commander Bali. Sorry for this but we need you on the Bridge again now!" The Captain said with great fear.

I turned round and ran back I could only think what was wrong. That Ship couldn't have caught up, that would be impossible, I turned right on the narrow corridors and entered the Bridge. I ran to the front of the Bridge and the Captain was looked into Space. He turned around and looked at me, his face was white and it looked like he saw a Ghost.

"Commander that ship that just exited hyper space was 60 miles away. Now it's just 10. The Venator is fling above the Mountains of that Planet and by time it gets here, it will be too late. Look at the radar." He said and nearly stuttered from anxiety.

"Well, that is. How's that possible Captain that ship is more than a mile length. It's twice a Venator how?" I asked as I was puzzled beyond belief.

"I have no idea Commander. Wait what is it doing it is turning showing its broadside. Its guns are out of range and it knows we will not engage it. Commander get all personnel to the escape pods and head for the Planet NOW!" The Captain said with no humour in his voice.

"Why what is wrong?" I asked.

"That Ship has an E.M.P generator on its broadside. Its charging up the E.M.P go now!" He shouted

I turned round and shouted as loud as I could.

"ABANDON SHIP NOW!"

I ran towards the escape pods and Clones running behind me I kept shouting it and them as well then the intercom came online and announced.

"This is your Captain speaking we are about to get EMPED at the speed we are going we will collide with the Planet. Abandon ship NOW! This is not a drill."

"You heard him move it." I shouted while running past the Clone living quarters.

I saw the Escape pods. I opened the Door and let the Clones go first 4 Clones went in I was about to get in, then I saw Robin.

"Hurry up now your bad stamina will be the death of me." I shouted.

"Shush I don't do running often." He replied

He past me and went in the Pod. I the clambered in the small Pod with 5 other Clones. I programmed the coordinates, the door closed I sat down and I fastened the seatbelt. The Pod fired and so did the others. The Pod flew and hit the gravitational pull we were pulled towards the Planet. Suddenly I saw the Alcamator fly past us at great speeds. It had been EMPED and fell towards the Planet, and when it collides the ship will be a ship wreck. Wait did the Captain follow me. Crap the stubborn Clone went down with his ship.

"Clones did the Captain follow us?" I asked

"No he said go now I will pilot the ship." A Clone map reader replied.

"What you can't pilot something which isn't working Clone do you know that?" I said then looked down as the Captain would meet a horrible death.

The Clones took their helmets off and looked down as a gesture of honour. Respecting the Captain. Suddenly the ship hit and it exploded it was a big flash and the shock wave hit us bad. It sent us on a redirection into a forest.

I saw the Forest before the Clones and shouted.

"Brace yourselves this is going to be a bumpy landing."

We hit the ground and it wasnt smooth. I hit the roof and smacked my head and was knocked out. I woke up slowly and held my head a fast jolt of pain went through my head. I got up there was 2 Clones on the floor and the others was dead. Robin came around and shook his head. He undid his seat belt and got up the glass had smashed and had given us an exit. I climbed out the metal pod of death, and saw the enemy ship hyperspace away. I wondered what it was for a start. The Venator flew past and L.A.A.T gunships flew out trying to find survivors. One noticed us and flew to us and landed near the Pod. It doors opened and Master Koo was there. Me and Robin ran over to him and got in.

"You the only two who survived?" he asked.

"Yes unfortunately. What was that ship Master?" I replied and asked one of the many questions from the curiosity it created.

"That, well I don't know but our comms are down at the outpost we established. Must be the E.M.P that did it." He replied but didn't answer the question but only solved a bit of the big puzzle.

"We need to go to the Outpost we can get an Astro Droid to fix the comms." I suggested

"Good idea Padawan Pilot go to the Outpost." He replied and ordered.

"Yes Sir." The Pilot replied and did a sharp left turn.

**Keeto`s point of view**

I woke up to see my Communicator flash red. I pressed it and Dooku showed up and he said to me.

"I am altering your mission. Our secret weapon took down a Republic troop ship and a Jedi Cruiser is stuck on Barab I. I have programmed your ship to meet up with a Droid dreadnought, and you will go and destroy the Jedi there and claim Barab I for us."

"Yes my Master I will not fail you." I replied.

"Good I expect big things from you do not let me down." He said and closed the call.

Good my first task I will not fail him I have to do this and I will not fail no matter the cost. I thought to myself.

AN: This chapter is split into 2 parts guys and I am going to be bringing the Chapters out every Monday and they are going be this length leave a review of what you though by the way it gives inspiration on how to style my chapters and don't forget to favourite and follow peace out people . Also a special thanks to my beta reader Alex who is always there to read it no matter what time it is.


	4. Evil Within Part 2

**Evil Within part 2**

**Keeto`s point of view **

The ship came out of hyperspace and I saw the Dreadnought. It was massive but it wasnt bigger than a Venator though. I flew past its nose and it was an unusual design as, it had a thin long spike nose. Then as you went further past the ship it then expanded into a massive ship. In fact, I thought it was more of a carrier but it was a Dreadnought. I then turned right and did a sharp left turn and decelerated into the Hanger and started to land. I pushed the button to deploy the landing gear I landed and then pulled the lever for the ramp. I got up from my seat and walked out the cockpit and walked down the passenger area and down the ramp. I saw Droids and tones of them all lined up in regimental order. I held my Saber so one sudden move I would activate it. Usually when I see Droids I would scrap them but now they were under my command. I shouted out to the large amount of Droids.

"Droids which one is your Leader apart from me."

"I am Sir. If you would like to follow me to the bridge and we will be under way with our journey." The Commander Droid said as it emerged the sea of Droids.

"Good lets go then. Droids prepare to deploy in two hours get the assault craft ready and fuelled." I Ordered and then followed the Commander Droid.

The Droid then walked towards a door and I followed and then the Droids started to move, and the assault craft were moving. But then 2 Magna Guard Droids walked to me and then followed me. I was the V.I.P and was being guarded but it was cool. We reached the door and the Commander Droid pressed a button and the door opened. It was a lift and the four of us got inside and the doors shut and the Commander pressed a button. It glowed and it was a number 910 and the lift started moving slowly and then accelerated at vast speeds. We were gaining speed and covering floors fast we started on the 419 and we were on 591. The lift was more than fast it was swift.

"Do you know any information on what we are facing?" I asked

"Yes. We are facing over 500 Clones not many Tanks but they have Air Support. Our Secret weapon disabled their ships which were one Alcamator and one Venator. They have suffered many casualties and we took down the Alcamator. Also our forces outnumber theirs 6:1. Would you like any more information, sir?" The Droid relied overwhelming me with knowledge.

"I`m good for now also do you have any Human food and anything I can drink which is suitable for Human`s?" I asked feeling my stomach as it rumbled.

"Yes, after we go to the Bridge we will show you to your quarters, where we have a 3 course meal waiting for you." The Droid replied.

I thought to myself wow better treatment here than the Republic could offer. This was good reception, good knowledge and great hospitality. It was like staying in the very best of hotels the Galaxy could offer.

"How do you know this intel about the Clones this fast?" I asked.

"We have spy Droids there and they upload information to us instantly." The Commander replied.

The Lift slowed down a stopped the door opened and we were at the Bridge. I looked at the Droids working silently and peacefully. Something Clones could not do there always chatting.

"Commander, in the Mission Coordinates engage the hyper drive. Now show me to my quarters" I ordered

"Certainly." The Commander replied.

**Kiers point of view **

I looked at Charlie and to be specific her long lush blonde hair, and her sparkling Teal eyes. She looked back, what we had was the definition of Love. But she was a real expert in Combat with her Ancient Jedi arts.

The Alarm went off disturbing us from looking into each other's eyes, losing reality in the void of Love. I grabbed her Hand and we got up and ran to the platform of the wall.

We looked across the plains of the fields and we saw, the masses of the Droid Army pouring out of the Assault Crafts. The Clone Garrison got to their battle positions and waited and waited for the droids to be in range.

The Turbo Laser Cannon came online and aimed at the Sky. An Assault Craft came over head and the Turbo Laser Cannon opened fire. It fired 16 shots 8 shots from each barrel. The shots hit and the Engines smoked and then exploded like a Star going into a Super Nova and the Exploding.

Pieces of Engine flew in all Directions, the Assault Craft tilted and then Nose dived. The Assault Craft pulled up and got out of a Nose dive but then hit the ground. Making a long trench along the Field. Suddenly the Craft exploded in multiple places from within and then exploded killing all Droid on board. The part of the wing broke off from the explosion and was sent flying through the Air, which hit and penetrated an incoming Assault Craft. Soon after the piece of the wing hit the craft it looked as it lost all power and was on a collision course with the Ground. It plummeted with vast speeds and after 6 seconds it hit the ground and parts of it set on fire. It came to a stop but it did not have a common explosion, the explosion gave off a Violet Mushroom cloud. It was Strange.

An A. A.A.T emerged out of the wreckage. But this was different the Main Cannon had a wider and longer Barrel, it turned the unusual cannon towards the Turbo Laser Cannon. It fired the ground shaked and we fell to the floor. The Turbo Laser Cannon was hit. It exploded vaporising part of it and then a piece of the Turbo Laser Cannon fell and it was heading towards me and Charlie. It hit and then everything went Dark.

I woke up I yelled CHARLIE but all that happened, was my head aching and it felt as if it was going to implode.

"Kier are you ok whats up." Charlie said anxiously trying to find out why I shouted her name out.

"I had a vision. But how did I get here?" I replied

"You was found just outside the Temple you was M.I.A on Geonosis and you just appeared. We found you with one of your legs replaced with a Robotic leg. We found this with you we didn't listen to it as it was addressed to you and you only. Play it wonder what it could be? "She explained.

Charlie passed me the recorder and I played it.

A picture of Master Keeto appeared and he said.

"Kier, I saved you on Geonosis to save you I had to pay a price. I had to join the Dark side. I sent you to the Temple so you could live and have your own choice. To stay a Jedi or join the Dark side. I will not tempt you but next time I see you. You will be a enemy unless you turn. Also check out Charlie at the Temple. She has a thing for you live happy Bali will return to the Temple soon"

"Wow well that explained a lot I can't believe he would turn. He was pure he would not be tempted he had a Steel Mind he could not be swayed. Is that true what he said Charlie." I said aloud

"Well... Um yes." She replied while blushing.

"Well that explained the vision I had. I must got to see Master Yoda and ask him for advice. Could you help me get there I've lost a lot of strength in my legs" I said while piecing the puzzle together and then asked.

"Yes." She replied.

**Keeto's point of view **

I used my Force powers to extend my new ability to see possible outcomes of the Battle. It took a lot of energy but I could allow it. It went Black there was blight flashes if I had epilepsy I would surely die from the flashes. The flashes stopped and I saw myself stood in front of 2 Jedi Masters and I saw Bali behind them. The Image flashed there was one Jedi missing a head and on the Floor dead the other was wounded seriously. Bali had his Lightsaber pointed at me. Someone spoke and I immediately woke up and I couldn't see how it would end.

"Sir we have exited hyperspace we are about to launch our invasion force in a minute. Your ship is ready for takeoff." The Commander said.

I got up and walked towards the lift and then being followed by the Magna Guards. I pressed the button the door opened I stepped into the lift and the Magna`s stepped in the lift as well. I pressed the Hangar button and the Lift descended to the Floor the Hangar was on. I pulled out a energy drink from my pocket and started to drink it to regain some energy which I lost.

"Commander send the Troops now." I ordered.

"Yes Sir your ship will take you to the Republic base your mission is to kill the Jedi while our Droids attack front of the Clones and take the brunt of the attack. Once you have killed the Jedi we need you to destroy the generator so we can use the ship to bombard the Outpost." He replied and briefed me.

"Ok kill some Jedi and destroy a generator ok can't be that hard." I relied.

I walked towards my shuttle and two more Magna Guards joined me and we walked into the Ship and sat down. The ramp retracted and the door closed and the Ship took off and headed for the Planet.

"Magna`s when we get down there we are going to be in the thick of it. I want you to stall anyone who tries to stop me from destroying the shield generator. You have free combat you can kill any Republic units whether it is Jedi or Clone Cadet." I ordered and they nodded.

We hit the atmosphere it was a bumpy ride but thank God, this shuttle didn't fly like a brick. I got up and walked to the cockpit, the Pilot Droid was just led back and casually flying through the flack and enemy fighters.

"Pilot land us close enough to the Generator and get there fast but not reckless." I ordered

"Roger Roger" The Pilot replied.

I walked back to the seat but before I could sit down the Pilot took a sharp left turn. Putting me on my arse.

"God damn it Pilot I said not reckless!" I yelled aggressively.

"Sorry sir, we have a Jedi Star fighter behind us. It is hard to shake him." The pilot replied

"All I want is an easy mission but no. God damn Jedi. Open the door now!" I angrily ordered.

"Roger Roger" The Pilot replied.

I got up and stood by the door. The door opened slowly and I could see the Jedi Star Fighter.

"Magna`s you orders still stand meet me at the generator." I said the door fully opened and I jumped out.

I jumped and landed on the Jedi Star Fighter. I activated my Saber and slashed the armour of Fighter. Then slashed the wires disabling the cannons. The Jedi did evasive action and tried to shake me of him. He went into a nose dive and I slid down the Fighter but hung onto the Cannon. I started to climb back up slowly but surely. He pulled up and I slid back to the position I was in the first place Iet go an activated both sides of my Saber Staff. As I slid down I cut through the cockpit and through one of the engines. I fell off and I nosedived I deactivated my Saber Staff, and I luckily fell onto a Tri-Fighter who was flying low altitude. It flew over the base I could see the Generator I jumped. Bended my knees and I hit the floor and then rolled. The shuttle landed behind me the ramp lowered the Magna`s got out. One came up to me and passed me some explosives.

"Magna`s guard the entrance any republic units come kill them." I said as I walked into the Generator.

The door didn't open. The Lock mechanism required an access card. I looked at the door and stored my Force energy and blasted the door off its hinges. I walked inside there was 6 Clones inside pointing their Rifles at me. I activated my Saber Staff.

"FIRE" The commanding Clone ordered.

I deflected the shots with my Saber sending them back, Return to Sender, the Clones got hit with their own shots. All were dead except one who was barely alive. I walked towards him and said.

"Mercy kill or Warriors Death you pick."

"Sith Scum." He replied.

I grabbed him with a Force Chock and then closed my fist and he died.

I walked to the Command console and planted the Explosives with a timer of 20 seconds. I then casually walked over the bodies and out the door to find the Jedi Star Fighter crashed into the Ground. The Jedi fighting off 3 Magna`s and another Jedi appeared. I thought to myself. Do these Jedi ever die? I continued to walk towards the newly appeared Jedi. The Jedi ran at me.

"Magna`s finish him now" I said without hesitation.

The Magna`s all struck him at once catching him off guard resulting in his death. The other Jedi still ran at me and did a jumping attack, I blocked it and countered it with a heavy slash which he blocked. I kicked him in the chest he was pushed away. He then got back his momentum and then charged me and slashed me multiple times but I blocked all attacks. I slashed him he blocked and then hit again and again and again. He blocked all hits but he was on one knee. Suddenly I heard a shout and then a mysterious Jedi back flipped off a building roof and tried to catch me off guard. I blocked it and then hit him but just clipped his leg. He fell to the floor and I realised who it was, it was Bali. I continued my attack and hit the Jedi who blocked it but dropped his Saber. He force pushed me and he sent me flying into the wall. I thought why the explosives didn't go off.

"Any bombers in my vicinity bomb the Generator. Priority Mission objective." I said over the radio.

I charged the Jedi who had got back up and had Saber in hand. I charged my Saber with force lighting as the Jedi went into a block position. Our Sabers collided, I had the upper hand. I pushed him back which caused him to stumble, I used the opportunity to hit him and he lost a leg and was he was electrocuted. I saw a bomber squadron overhead, I walked away from the Generator and got to a safe distance. The Bombs dropped and hit the Generator causing it to explode and disabling all defences.

"Commander start bombardment now." I said over the radio.

"Yes Sir."

There was red lights occurring in the clouds, the Bombardment cannons were being fired. The shots came down and hit the headquarters building. it took 5 shots and then exploded. More Assault craft came down to swarm the remaining Clones.

"You see this Bali this is the might of the Droid army. Your Republic base is in ruin. The Clones have Routed you have failed." I said egotistically.

"You may have won the Battle but you did not predict this. NOW" Bali shouted.

A Clone Gunship hovered over head and hovered by Bali the doors opened. There was 4 Clones they opened fire on me I deflected their shots. It was merely a distraction so Bali and the Jedi Master could flee. They managed to get in the gunship the doors closed and the Gunship flew off.

**Bali`s point of view**

We had lost the battle and the Planet all we could do was flee to the Venator and escape while we could.

"Master Koo what is the name of the Captain of the Venator?" I asked.

"William" He replied struggling to even speak.

"Pilot head to the Venator as fast as you can" I said

"Yes Sir." He replied

"Captain William this is Padawan Bali. Master Koo is injured badly. Master Qubi has been killed and the Base has been destroyed. Open the Hangar once we are in engage the hyperdrive and get us to the nearest Friendly space." I said over the radio.

"I am sorry to hear that news, we will do that now hurry as the Droid Dreadnought is coming towards us." Captain William replied.

AN: Longest chapter so far didn't release this last Monday I was taking a break. Every 3 chapters I release now I am taking a break hope you like reading it as much I liked writing it. Don't forget to review as it does help me know what was good and bad. So instead of going back on YouTube or whatever you do. Just review it doesn't take that long to do.


	5. REUNION

**Drowning in sorrows**

5 minutes after last chapter

Bali`s point of view

We landed in the Hangar the doors opened and a medic team were waiting for us. I helped them get Master Koo onto the stretcher. The Medics had him secured on the stretcher at least he was safe now. I got out of the Gunship. Master Qubi had been killed savagely, we lost the base and Keeto beat me again, I was at an all-time low. I looked straight in front of me and some medics were having a hard time moving bodies. I walked over and started helping them. I got a body and put it over my shoulder and moved it to the dead zone. I turned around and I saw Robin. I was shocked he was in the base when the bombardment hit. I ran over and looked at him his helmet was on and was looking down. As if he was dead.

"Robin you alright, speak to me?" I yelled out to him trying to get him to respond.

"Yes I`m fine so stop yelling at me I'm not dead, if that`s what you was thinking." He replied with a slight cough.

"Are you ok I thought you had died, I mean you were in the base when it was hit." I asked thinking of the possibilities.

"Well I was in the mess hall with my Brothers when the Droids arrived. When we heard the fighting we rushed to the Armoury and got armoured up and went out to defend the Base. We ended up on a Last Stand when the Generator was hit it was good. The Dreadnought bombarded the base and hit the Droids. It gave us a way out so we ran and 10 seconds later the Base went. We got evac but most of us had died when the Base blew up." He explained to me which answered my questions.

"Well I'm getting you to the med-bay so you can get healed my friend, to be honest we all deserve a rest. Captain William, we need to enter hyperspace before the Dreadnought starts is attack." I said to Robin and then the Captain.

"The space is clear we are jumping in 3, 2, 1 and jump." He said over the comms and then we entered hyperspace.

"Medic get Robin here to the med-bay." I said ordering the Medics.

I helped the Medics get Robin on the stretcher. The Medics ran off to the med-bay while carrying the stretcher. After they left I decided to go to my quarters, I was tired. My energy levels were low. All I wanted to do was go to my quarters stand in front of my bed and face plant into it. I walked through the narrow corridors I saw Clones led against the walls their morale was low, frankly so was mine. We had lost a Jedi Master a Base and Planet, and we had to run with our tail between our legs. The Droids were just unrelentless they swarm in numbers. Whoever said Machines are wrong for swarming in numbers can be thrown out the airlock. I felt just like finding a punch bag and punching it until there is nothing left. After my rambling I arrived at my Quarters, I opened the door and stood in front of my bed. You could have said TIMBER when I fell. I fell and hit the bed, and straight away I fell asleep.

**Kiers point of view**

I arrived at Master Yoda`s room before I could knock the door opened. Master Windu emerged from the room. He was intimidating a big black man staring at you and he spoke. I had never met him before I thought the ground would shake but I was wrong. His voice was kind of peaceful and soothing.

"May I help you Young one?" He asked while giving me a what are you doing look.

"I`m here to seek advice off Master Yoda. Something has been bothering me since I got back from Geonosis." I explained to him as he disarmed his threatening look.

"I`m not surprised what happened to you at your age. Go right in." He said and moved to the side for me and Charlie to pass.

"Charlie wait here for me I must do this alone." I said to her hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Ok" She replied with a smile on her young face.

I walked in Master Yoda looked like he was sleep and d he spoke.

"Padawan Kier take a seat."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked even though I knew it would be a straight forward answer.

"When you get older young one you will train your force abilities to know your surroundings. Also I heard you speaking to Master Windu." He replied with a smile on his face

"Can you help advise me on my vision Master?" I asked even though he would proberly say yes.

"Hmm tell me about your vision?" He asked.

"I was on a different Planet it was a field area and we had a base there. The Droids attacked they had a new weapon and I fear of losing someone." I explained to him.

"Was this person you fear to lose close to you?" He then asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." He then said.

"I will not let myself to fall to the Dark Side Master." I replied to him.

"Train yourself to let go of everything so you fear to lose." He then said advising me on what to do.

"Thank you Master Yoda for your words of wisdom." I thanked got off the chair and headed for the door. I opened the door and walked out to find Charlie was still waiting for me.

"What did Master Yoda say?" She asked.

"He said do not fear as fear is the path of the Dark Side." I explained to her.

"It's like we cannot fear, we cannot love, we cannot show any emotion or it`s a path to the Dark Side." She said, questioned the Jedi Order.

"I know but Charlie we need to speak privately now." I explained calming her down before someone heard her.

We walked through the corridors in a single file so no one would think about us.

"Kier can we not talk on the way." She asked as it was in great importance.

"No as loving another in a relationship is forbidden. If someone finds out we could be banned from the Order." I explained to her.

We still carried on walking I stopped and opened the Door and went in and held the door as she walked in. She sat on the bed I closed the door and locked it. I walked to the bed and sat beside her.

"Charlie if this was to happen we would have to do it in secret. We wouldn't see each other often, you know gallivanting around the Galaxy, being peace keepers. Are you sure you want this?" I explained to her and then asked her while looking at her Face. Her lush long Blonde Hair. Her sparkling teal eyes and her rosy pale face.

"Yes I want this to happen." She said quietly and then hugged me and held me tight.

**8 hours later**

**Bail's point of view**

I walked down the corridors of the temple I was glad to back. I hid my new Hand in my sleeve I was embarrassed but my other side of my conscience was like no show it. You are a Warrior now you may have lost both fights but you stood your ground and fought against a enemy who was more skilled and powerful then you in every way. I decided to not hide my new hand I didn't put a glove over it either. I turned right and stood at a door I was going to knock but then out my hand down. I then knocked on the door with my remaining Human Hand. I heard footsteps a good sign. I heard the lock being undone and the door opened. I was shocked he was here.

"KIER... YOU ARE... ALIVE THANK GOD." I shouted out in joy I put my hand out to join our hands for a Bro hug. He suddenly realised my robotic hand.

"HOLY... WHAT IS... HOW?" He tried to say after being in shock.

"Well we are a pair. I`ve got a fake hand and you have a fake Leg. We have much to discuss. "I said as I walked into the room putting my real hand on his back. Until I realised Charlie was here.

"So how did you get that Hand Bali" Kier asked wanting to know what happened and didn't realise, why Charlie was here.

"First of why is Charlie here. She doesn't usually stop by." I asked him.

"She was the one who found me outside the temple and took me to my room."He replied trying to cover the fact why she was still here.

"I`m missing something here what has happened?" I asked

"Nothing why." Kier replied

"Don't lie to me Bro" I said tilting my head forward and opening my eyes as far apart as I can.

"Kier just tell him he will be doing this until we say it. If you won't I wil." She said while giving Kier an ultimatum and then it all pieced together.

"Wait Charlie is here she doesn't often stop by, and she is giving you an ultimatum. You two are in a relationship." I said solving the mystery.

"Yes now keep your voice down. No one apart from us can know." He replied eventually spilling the beans.

"So how long for?" I asked.

"About 8 hours ago." Kier replied.

"Can we change the convocation please I don't want anybody listening in." Charlie said trying to keep it a secret.

"Agreed. How did you get that Hand Bali?" Kier then asked me.

"Hmm Kier you might one to sit down. Charlie keep him in your arms he is going to need some care after this. Kier, Master Keeto... He turned to the Dark Side. We came to a distress call of some Clones needing re-enforcements on Geonosis but when we arrived Keeto had already killed a dozen and half-ish Clones and he took down our Gunships. When I got out of the wreckage he was stood there with a Red Saber Staff in his hand. I engaged him in combat, I know a Death Sentence but I wasn`t going to let my Bro die on that dust ball, we thought for at least a few minutes until he cut my hand to set an example. He then escaped in a shuttle. I returned with Robin to an Alcamator. It's a two part story I will tell you part two if you want me to." I explained to them and they were both in awe.

"Well that's a tale you will keep for the rest of your life and yes I would like to hear the rest, unless it has scarred you too much. What about you Charlie?" Kier replied and then asked Charlie.

"Yes ok but if it gets too hard to say stop." She replied but showed she cared.

"OK well we arrived in an Alcamator I went to the Bridge and saw that we had a Banking Clan Ship attacking us. The shots had hit and sucked out many Clones and Master Woku into space. Master Qubi and Koo arrived destroying the Ship, they went down to the Planet. We were also heading down at max speed when a mysterious Ship appeared and E. us. We lost all power and plummeted towards the Planet, most of us abandoned Ship but I didn't realise that the Captain went down with his Ship. The ship crashed and the unknown ship escaped. We set up a Base but the Droids arrived and caught us off guard. Master Qubi was in his Star Fighter and was shot down and crashed, Keeto was there with his Magna Guards. He destroyed the Generator disabling all our defences, he then called down a bombardment from his Dreadnought. Master Qubi was killed by 4 Magna Guards and Master Koo was injured badly. We escaped with our lives just. Oh and Keeto hit my leg which led to antagonizing pain. We managed to escape via Gunship and got to the Venator and entered hyperspace and got away." I explained again to them both, they was both in shock as this one was much gorier.

"You sure you haven't got P.T.S.D yet from those events." Kier said with a grin on his Face. I looked at him and he wiped it off straight away.

"Well I would stay but I have to report to the Council on what happened." I said as I got up and Kier got up and gave me a bro hug and said.

"Hang in there. But do you think Keeto can be brought back to the Jedi path."

"No he is a Monster now. He has the memories of what we shared but he is now evil. He is sith. There is no redemption for him he has to be taken down." I replied with a straight face on me. I could see Kier was devastated but it was the truth.

I turned around unlocked the door opened it and walked out and closed it, and walked towards the Council chambers.

**Keeto`s point of view**

I walked over the dead bodies and the wreckage and climbed over the occasional ruin of a wall. I got to the Droid F.O.B and I walked to the hologram communicator. I pressed a few buttons and I called Count Dooku. He appeared and spoke.

"Is it done Keeto?" He asked.

"Yes my Master it is done I have destroyed the Base killed a Jedi Master, seriously injured another and a Padawan was slightly injured. They ran with their tale between their legs. Ran like the Cowards they are." I replied boasting on my Victory and my might.

"Do not get ahead of yourself my Apprentice. But you will be known as Darth Mightous. You will serve as a Doom bringer to whoever stands in our way. Also, I would like you to meet our new General of the Droid army. General Grievous. Your next mission will be assisting him on the Invasion of Felucia. The Clone have a small base there. You will meet the General on his flagship called The Invisible Hand." He replied and the General walked up and I saw him.

"Ah Darth Mightous. I have heard good things about you. But have not seen you in Combat yet, this should be a surprise." He said complementing me. He was a Giant all white armour a grey cloak two enormous Hands and 4 light Sabers. He had two small white metal wings on the side of his Head that kept on moving. Then the Call was ended.

I raised my arm to my Head and spoke into it and said.

"Commander send my Shuttle I have a new Mission."

AN: Hope you liked reading this Chapter one of my only Chapters so far without combat. But the next one with have a lot I promise you that. Don`t forget to review what was good and bad about this as a review goes along way, and for inspiration.

**PEACE. **


	6. Felucia

** Felucia**

**10 Hours after last Chapter**

**Mightous point of view**

I stood in front of the 10 Man Clone squad, they had all weapons pointed at me. One sudden move and they would fire.

"If you retreat now I will spare your lives. This is your only warning. Take head of it and use common sense and retreat." I said warning them putting my Right Hand on my Saber Staff. Ready to activate it.

"You fool. We hold the advantage. We can shoot now and you will be on the floor. You will pay for your crimes sith." The Captain said boasting his arrogance not knowing my full potential.

"Go on take me by force. Make. My. Day." I replied taunting him.

"FIRE." The Captain yelled the order.

I grasped my Saber Staff got it off the belt. Activated it the shots fired, I deflected the first shot. It rebounded from my Saber Staff and then hit the Captain. Ending his arrogant life. Good riddance. The Clones kept firing, and I deflected the shots and they were reflected back at the Clones. One by one they fell. They could stop now but they kept firing died by their own weapons. They reloaded their weapons. Only 2 stood. I dashed for them and swung. I hit one in the knee, he fell to the ground and I decapitated the other. I turned back to the wounded Clone. I hit his other kneecap. Revoking his ability to walk. I grabbed him by the throat and ripped his Helmet off. I saw the fear in his eyes. He feared death, so he feared me, I said to him.

"Clone where this sectors base of operations, tell me and you will not die like your Brothers here."

**2 Hours earlier**

I stood up and waited for the door to open. The 3 Magna`s stood behind me ready to follow my every move. The door opened the ramp was lowered. The door fully opened I walked out slowly the Magna`s followed. I saw the General and all of his available Droids lined up for my arrival.

"Oh General you didn`t need to line up all this just for my arrival." I said sarcastically with a smirk on my face.

"It is my pleasure Darth Mightous." He replied and bowed in front of me showing I was his superior.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal it is ok." I replied saying the Generals true name before he was a cyborg.

"How do you know that name? That has been long forgotten." He asked clenching his cold white fist.

"It is interesting what you can find from the Huk War." I relied not showing my true source.

"Then let it not be brought back again. I left that in the past for reason." He replied while turning his back.

"Well now that done with let us go to the Observation Deck, and discuss the plan." I said changing the subject.

He walked to the lift and I followed him, when he walked his claw like feet banged against the floor making a metallic noise. You could just imagine what he could do to a Head. After imagining the vivid images created in my Mind. We reached the Lift, we waited and waited and waited for it. It finally arrived the door opened and we walked in. The General pressed the button the door closed. The Lift went up at great speeds.

"So you want to tell me, about the Huk War." I asked inquisitively.

"It was bad lots of slaughter. I lost my Son. My true Wife. I changed my Name to the General. There`s more but I don`t want to talk about it." The General replied showing some emotion, and some light of his Past.

"So Mightous, what`s your story you seem so inquisitive, so tell me what made you turn to the Dark side and become Evil?" The General asked attempting to get revenge on me exposing his Past.

"It started on Geonosis. We were coming in to rescue the Jedi then we got different orders, which would change my Future, forever. I started having visions and blacking out. We went in a Gunship I blacked out we got hit we crashed and we destroyed the Droid AA post. We went over a dune we heard fire. We were right, some Clones attacking Droids. We ran to help we reached them. When we engaged we hit strong resistance. A Spider Droid came, my Captain fired a rocket it hit my Padawan. His leg came off. I stopped the bleeding with Force Lightning. I got so angry my emotions got control of me I killed all of them. Count Dooku was there, he used my emotions like a instrument. I gave in to the Dark Side and re-enforcements came I dealt with them. No Mercy. No Remorse. 3 Drop Ships came I took them down with the Force. Killed all on board except one. My Padawan's best friend. Bali. He was a Padawan too. He thought me and He lost. I chopped off his Hand to remind him never to challenge me. I think he is a slow learner. Next time he will pay with his Life. But I am not evil. It is Morale Evil. But some deserve it so it is Chaotic Evil. If I choose to." I explained to him and the door opened and I walked to the front of the deck.

"Status report." The General ordered.

"We are ready for jump to hyperspace whenever you say General. But there is a Ship orbiting Felucia." The main Droid Pilot replied.

"Good, activate the hyperdrive and we will destroy that Ship. Tell the Frigates to meet us there as well." The General ordered again.

"Yes Sir" The main Droid Pilot replied and then started to send a message.

"These Dreadnoughts are pretty much the same design for all of them arn't they?" I asked the General.

"Yes, except this one has a bigger hangar and more cannons." The General replied.

"I am having the quarter's room 458." I said and walked back to the lift. I pressed the button the door opened I stepped in and the Magna`s did as well. I pressed the button the door closed.

**Kiers point of view **

I got a message to meet up in the briefing room, I was the only one there. Bali and Charlie arrived and noticed I was in the briefing room alone. They walked down the stairs and walked towards me.

"You get the message to meet up as well." Charlie asked as it was a private invite.

"Yes, wonder who sent them? Bali did you get one as well?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied and as he finished speaking someone stood in the door way.

"Are you finished chatting, good. If you don`t know who I am, well I am Anakin Skywalker. I have been assigned to take you lot out for some combat practice." He said announcing himself and he smelt of arrogance.

"Where we going Master Skywalker?" Charlie asked.

"Felucia." He replied.

When he mentioned Felucia I immediately zoned out. Hostile natives, hostile wild life, hostile Planet.

"When we going?" Bali asked.

"Now." He replied. Making my Fears grow too damn high.

I saw a figure come to the door way he was tall. Good build he worked out, but not excessive. I could not see his Face as it was in the Dark as his Hood was quite large. He had Brown robes on and had dual wield sabers. He spoke and he had a deep voice.

"Aye, Master is this for the meeting." He said but he didn`t roll his r`s or his o`s like how I did he just said it, normally no added extra something to add on.

"Yes oh you must be Taun, well I have been assigned to take you lot on an experience mission, to Felucia, you up for it?" Anakin asked.

"Aye I am." He replied letting his deep inner voice roll out.

"Ok let's go we will be travelling in a Jedi Cruiser. So a Venator. We have to hurry it leaves in 30 minutes.

**Bali's point of view**

We all walked to the Door and Taun moved a side for us. As Kier walked up and walked to Taun he stopped and said.

"Taun my good friend where you been all this time. Haven't seen you since we got assigned Masters." He finished talking and gave Taun a full on Brother Hug. I walked up and said.

"So who is this then?"

"Well this is my good friend Taun. This guy was awesome at combat when we were Padawans." Kier replied and explained to me and Taun put his Hand out and said.

"Aye we are good friends nice to meet you and you are?" He asked while I shaked his Hand and I knew this, was the start of a good friendship.

"I am Bali nice to meet you Taun. You got to tell me about yourself on the Ride to Felucia. It's going to take an Hour or two." I said introducing myself to him and suggested to get to know each other more.

**2 hours later**

"So Taun why do you have Black coloured Sabers instead of Green, Blue or even yellow. But Black, why?" I asked as I thought Black was an Evil colour.

"Well Green, Blue and Yellow there ordinary, to be known in this Galaxy you have to do something, out of the ordinary. You know what I mean?" He replied and explained his logic.

"So Kier how is Keeto?" He asked not knowing of the events that occurred.

"Long story Taun he got turned, I nearly died he tried to kill Bali, he could of but he didn`t he is dark, Evil and monstrous now." Kier replied saving an entire lecture.

We lurched forward and we came out of hyperspace. A Siren came on we all looked around in curiosity. Droids wouldn`t attack it's under heavy Clone rule. Master Anakin ran into the room, Clones ran past weapon in Hands. We lurched back and forward. We were under attack.

"Padawans we are under attack, Its Droids, we have a friendly Alcamator on station but it`s under heavy fire. There are 3 Enemy Ships, from what I have been told. Our base is under heavy attack we need to drop down and assist. Ok. Good, let's go." He said briefing us and taking our opinions into great thought of care.

**Kiers point of view**

We got up and we followed Anakin through the door and down the corridors. The constant fire lurched us forward and nearly knocked us off our feet. Clones rushed past, Clone pilots sprinted past us as they were vastly needed. After being lurched forward and back like, two Twilek Hookers fighting over some credits. We arrived at the Hangar. There were many Gunships available, one was fuelled and ready to go, and we rushed over and got in. Anakin got in and shouted to the Pilot.

"Pilot we have to get to the Base, get us there in one piece."

"There`s a lot of fighters I'll try my best Sir." He replied the doors closed and the red light came on. It triggered my memories and I remembered Geonosis. This was just like the decent down. It was too much I fell to the floor and I was out cold.

I heard someone call my name. I turned round and looked just whiteness. I heard it again I turned around and I saw Keeto. I activated my Saber and swung he dodged and Force pushed me on my arse. I saw Charlie she was bleeding, bad. I got up and ran to her.

"Charlie you will be ok, don`t talk save your strength." I said holding her in my arms.

"K...ier you a...r..e one o.f the ni...c..est pe..ople I h..ave ever kn...ow.n morn me." She replied as she tried to talk while coughing up blood.

"Kier you can save her this is your Mind. Embrace your Anger. The Droids did it get them, you will save her by releasing you Anger." He said using my emotions as a little toy. He knew how to use them against me. I got up and ran at the Supers. I activated my Saber I jumped and swung and sliced a Super in half. I deflected 9 shots from one of the Super, and crushed it with the Force and Force pushed it into 3 others. Destroying them all. I quickly turned around and sliced cutting one in half.

"Let your Anger flow like the current, fast, dangerous and it does whatever it wants. It is only a matter of time before you join me, your transformation has begun. Wake up your friends need you. Go" He said clicking his Fingers and I started to wake up. I heard a ringing noise and Bali in front of me and Taun. They were speaking I couldn`t hear them. I saw our Drop ship it was on fire and upside down. It left a long deep trench in the Ground. The Farmer of this field is going to be mad. I started to hear something it all came back. All the noise hit me. I heard Bali say.

"Kier what is wrong with you?"

"I blacked out, I…I…I saw Keeto he was speaking to me, Charlie was there she was bleeding out and died in my arms. He said to embrace my Anger I did I killed all the Supers. He said my transformation has begun. It's only a matter of time." I replied explaining it to both of them. Taun was about to speak and before he could say a word. Blaster fire hit the ground several inches from us. We activated our Sabers and saw the Droids. I looked around and saw dense black smoke coming from the hills. I saw a hill near me I ran to it and climbed it.

"What are you doing now Kier?" Taun shouted.

"Distract the Droids I have to see something." I replied as I climbed the hill wondering what caused the thick oil like smoke.

As Taun, Bali, Charlie and Anakin slaughtered the Droids. I climbed the Hill it got steeper and steeper. I carried on climbing I grabbed the rock it came lose, I grabbed the nearest rock and got back my grip. I looked down as the rock bounced and bounced down the hill. The Hill turned into a vertical climb, but after a minute or two I climbed to the top. I saw the Base. It was on fire, I could see crashed fighters and lots of white bodies. Something stood out rather than the rest. Two red lights. That where moving and hitting white bodies. It was a Saber Staff. It stopped moving and it was surrounded by 10 bodies.

**Mightous point of view**

I stood in front of the 10 Man Clone squad, they had all weapons pointed at me. One sudden move and they would fire.

"If you retreat now I will spare your lives. This is your only warning. Take head of it and use common sense and retreat." I said warning them putting my Right Hand on my Saber Staff. Ready to activate it.

"You fool. We hold the advantage. We can shoot now and you will be on the floor. You will pay for your crimes sith." The Captain said boasting his arrogance not knowing my full potential.

"Go on take me by force. Make. My. Day." I replied taunting him.

"FIRE." The Captain yelled the order.

I grasped my Saber Staff got it off the belt. Activated it the shots fired, I deflected the first shot. It rebounded from my Saber Staff and then hit the Captain. Ending his arrogant life. Good riddance. The Clones kept firing, and I deflected the shots and they were reflected back at the Clones. One by one they fell. They could stop now but they kept firing died by their own weapons. They reloaded their weapons. Only 2 stood. I dashed for them and swung. I hit one in the knee, he fell to the ground and I decapitated the other. I turned back to the wounded Clone. I hit his other kneecap. Revoking his ability to walk. I grabbed him by the throat and ripped his Helmet off. I saw the fear in his eyes. He feared death, so he feared me, I said to him.

"Clone where is this sectors base of operations, tell me and you will not die like your Brothers here."

"I will never tell you sith." He said while closing his eyes as hard as he could as a sign of pain. I brought my Saber staff closer to his throat. I saw the sweat drip off Him.

"Ok OK just don`t hurt me. The closest intel Base is the Felucia Medical Space Station." He replied trying to avoid death. I let him go and I noticed a brown figure on a hill top. It was staring at me. As I was distracted the Clone shot and missed I turned around walked to him and decapitated him.

"I give you Mercy, you give me a blaster shot, how nice." I said out loud.

AN: Longest chapter so far, the Padawans are in danger, Anakin is in danger, what can happen, read next week to see what happens big thanks to all my reviewers, thanks for actually showing you care what you think about this. Reviews give me a lot of inspiration so review. Oh and special thanks to my awesome bro Alex for checking my fic over every week.

Peace.


	7. Dawn of the Dark Day

**Dawn of the Dark Day**

**Kiers point of view **

I look down to the base; I know what the white bodies are. But, Master Keeto can't be down there? Suddenly, I hear a noise, and when I look up I see a ship fly over me: a Separatist shuttle. Suddenly, an explosion goes off behind me. I look to my Left and see two Commando Droids. I look to my right, and see two more Commando Droids, I turn around fully, and the same again. They start to move, and spread out, blocking my exits. They equip their swords, and I activate my lightsaber. One runs at me and swings for my upper body, I duck and swivel kick it to the floor. I jump up and stab my lightsaber into it; deactivating the droid for good. They all start twitching and then finally attack, all at the same time; one comes in fast and goes in for a fast stab to my leg. I jump out of the way, and as I fall back to the ground, I chop the droid in half. The remaining two then both attack me, one with an over head swing, and the other with a chest stab. I jump clear and they both collide with each other giving me an opportunity to go on the offensive and decapitate one in a swift swing of my lightsaber. One then runs at me and in reflex movement I raise my right hand to stop the droids advance, I then raise my arm up, causing the droid to levitate, then close my fist quickly, crushing the droid. I look at the carnage and notice one's missing, frantically I look around, and then suddenly I'm pushed off my feet. I fall to the floor, hard, and let go of my lightsaber, and then the last droid was standing over me. It had, kicked the lightsaber away and stood on my hands, I struggled against the droid, but it was too strong for me...then it raised its blade in the air. The droid waited, with its blade still in the air, for several seconds. Then suddenly the droid fell on top of me, I shrugged it off then I got up. I see the gaping hole through the droids chest; then I see Robin,

"How did you get here?" I ask with a confused expression.

"I got dropped off in a drop ship; with eight other men, when you started to climb the hill. I was ordered to follow you by Bali, and was ordered, to order you to get down. We're now heading back to base." He explains to me.

"We can`t go back, the base has fallen, all the Clones are dead. There is an unknown Sith Lord there. If we go back, it could be suicide." I reply, briefing Robin on the situation.

"First things first...we need to get back to the others." He replies as he climbs down the hill.

I run and jump off the hill and free fall for a few seconds. The hill starts to level out and I bend my knees as I hit the floor, and roll successfully. I start to slow down and stop rolling; I get up and walk over to the others. I reach Bali and Anakin tell them about the base,

"We can`t go back to the base, all the Clones are dead, and there`s an unknown Sith Lord there. If we go it could be a suicide mission."

"What? A Sith? Okay, well we have to go; we have to investigate this problem, and we have to find survivors!" Anakin replies with a surprised look on him.

"What did you see at the base?" Bali asks coolly,

"I saw lots of White bodies, which I presumed were the Clones, lots, as in the entire garrison lots. I then saw another figure...holding a red line. Which I presumed was a lightsaber. He held up a body, and then held it for ten seconds, or so, then let go and, then it fired a gun. The one holding the lightsaber killed the Clone. Then I was attacked by Commando Droids, I killed all of them, except for one. If it wasn`t for Robin I would be dead. He shot the last Droid." I explain to Bali. As I was explaining my story, Anakin was on his communicator calling for backup. Robin finally reaches the bottom of the hill.

Suddenly a large explosion occurs behind me, and it was loud. The ground shakes and more explosions go off. I quickly turn around and I am amazed to see that a Banking Clan ship was descending through the atmosphere. The ship was on Fire, and debris was being flung off it. The ship flies straight over our heads, causing most of us to duck. I keep on looking at looking at the ship turning around, one foot step at a time. Suddenly, a bright light appears. I'm blinded from the light and slowly manage to open my eyes, and see a bit of the ship in the distance. The forest that once stood in front of me was now nothing more than crushed and flattened trees some of which were on fire from the impact. Then suddenly a massive gush of air pushed me and the others onto the floor...

**Bali`s point of view**

I open my eyes and all I see is dense smoke. I get up and look towards site where the ship crashed. It seems like the ship had collided with the side of a mountain, explaining the shockwave and dense smoke. The area's just a smouldering wreck with blazing fires. I see Anakin sprawled over the ground; I check him and find he's out cold. I see his communicator flash, so I reach for it and take it off his belt. I hold it up to my ears, and answer the call.

"General Skywalker?" A male voice asks. By the tone, he sounds like an officer

"No, this Jedi Bali, Master Skywalker is out cold. A Banking Clan ship just hit the mountains and blew up. Its shockwave sent us all on our backs. But Master Skywalker has been knocked out by the shockwave. What can I assist you with?" I explain, and then ask the unfamiliar man

"Understood sir. Well, than yes you can assist us. We are pushing the droids back and they look like they are about to retreat. We need your support assist us in pursuing them." He replies. He asks that we get back to the ship. I look down at everyone; and Taun starts to shows some movement, and then gets back on his feet.

"We can't assist. We have found a Sith Lord, here at the outpost." I reply, denying the officers request. Then all of a sudden, a ship speeds over us and appears to be heading towards space, I recognise the design as a Shuttle.

"Wait? What was that?" The officer asks.

"The Sith Lord. He's attempting to flee; we are going to need your assistance in the form of drop ships...Now!" I reply.

"Yes sir. We've already dispatched drop ships to your location, on the request of General Skywalker. Their E.T.A should be about one minute." He says reassuringly. Suddenly everyone starts to move about.

**Kiers point of view**

I rub my head and start to get up, and when I do stand, I start to feel dizzy. I stumble about, and then Charlie catches me, with her medium sized, soft hands.

"Bali?! What just happened?! I..." I ask frantically, but then I'm interrupted by a call from Bali's communicator, it's the officer again.

"Oh I almost forgot, we need General Skywalker and Padawan...Taun, is it? To stay, and sweep up any remaining droids. And sorry I haven't introduced myself, I am Admiral Wullf Yularen." He says, finally revealing his identity.

"I will make sure Master Skywalker and Padawan Taun get the message." Bali replies and with that he ends the call and hands the communicator back to Anakin. The drop ships arrive and land and open their doors. Charlie walks over to one of the drop ships and enters it.

"Taun when we get back to Coruscant, we are going to have a catch up, and I can`t wait!" I say as I gave Taun a bro hug. I walk to the drop ship with Bali, and enter it. I would have waved good bye to Anakin, but he's gazing at the wreckage of the ship. The doors close and the drop ship takes off and accelerates.

**Darth Mightous point of view **

"Tri-Fighter Squadron A, escort my shuttle back to the ship."

The Shuttle begins its landing procedures: the ship lowers its landing gears and decelerates. The shuttle then begins to vibrate from its decelerating and begins to turn around. As the ship lands I hear the sound of its hydraulics preparing to open the doors. As soon as they open, I rush out of the shuttle and head towards the lift. My Magna guards follow, and as the lift door opens I walk in and then turn around to face the hanger and the Magna guards mirror me exactly. It's a good 10 to 15 seconds before the lift reaches the Comms room. The lift doors open and the droids guarding the entrance salute me, but I take no notice and carry on walking. I enter the main Communicator room and press a small green button. I stand back a couple of footsteps and kneel. The call link's ready and a figure appears...it's Count Dooku. He's dressed in his usual brown clothing with a black Cape, and then he speaks.

"Darth Mightous. I hope the plan is fulfilling all of its objectives?" He asks raising one eye brow, expecting me to disappoint him. "No, I have not failed you my master. Why would you think that? I have the Intel, and the Jedi are following me. But..." I reply but then begin to question the plan.

"But, what? Go on, speak your mind my apprentice?" He says, inviting me to respond

"I do not doubt you, or the plan. But I do doubt the Jedi; surely they would not risk the planets defences over my capture? Yes, I am a powerful Sith, and yes I am working for the C.I.S. However I do not posses much valuable Intel. They know I am powerful, and will try hard to capture me, but why bother with all that effort?" I explain to my master, clearing my head of the problem.

"The Jedi are ignorant and persistent. They do not know of their fate. They do not know what will happen in the coming years." He replies, answering my question.

"Thank You for clearing my doubt. I will speak to you after I have finished my business on Thyferra." I say and then end the call. I get up and call for the Commander.

"Commander. Make sure the Clones and Jedi follow us. Punch a hole in their hanger to get their attention and take us into hyperspace: our course Thyferra." I order and wait for a response.

"Yes my Lord." The Commander replies.

**Kiers point of view **

I walk down the corridor of the Venator, and head towards the bridge. The bridge door opens and we walk inside, we walk along the main walk way to the observation window. The Admiral is looking at the Dreadnought as it turns and shows its broadside.

"Turn the ship on its broadsi...BRACE FOR IMPACT, INCOMING FIRE!" The Admiral yells out. We grab onto anything we can and the ship is hit. The ship shakes violently and we nearly fall onto the floor. A console in front of me flashes red, and part of the diagram of the Venator shows, the hanger as red. I look out of the window and see the Dreadnought jump into hyperspace.

"Track that Ship." The Admiral yells

"Yes Sir." A Clone, stationed at the navigation console, replies.

"Admiral, the hanger has been hit." I say, briefing him on the status of the ship.

"Chief Engineer, seal off that breach, and are there any survivors?" The Admiral asks.

"The breach has been sealed and scans show no survivors." The Chief Engineer reports.

"Understood. Well, we need to find out were that Dreadnought is heading, and stop it." The Admiral announces.

"Sir, the Dreadnought is heading for Thyferra" The navigation officer reports.

"Don`t you think this could be a Sith trap?" Bali suggests.

"It could be, but we have to risk it. That ship has killed some of our crew, it has laid siege on Felucia. Most of all it has a V.I.P onboard and valuable Intel on those databases, which could win the war. Hyperspace to Thyferra...Now!" The Admiral explains to Bali and orders his crew.

**4 Hours later**

**Bali`s point of view**

Thyferra is a nice planet, with lush fields, beautiful Forests with some secluded buildings in them. The natives are quiet and peaceful. I look up to the sky, which has a deep blue colour to it with some white clouds. I see a black object suddenly appear and disrupt the peace. I look carefully and I know my eyes aren't playing up. I grab my binoculars and look at the black shape. The shape emerged out of a cloud and I suddenly recognise it... A C.I.S troop carrier. A droid Invasion. Suddenly star fighters escort more troop carriers. I head towards the warning building and run down the stairs. I almost trip and break my neck, but I regain my balance. I race down the 20 to 30 stairs and get to the invasion alert button tear off the cover, whack the button and alert the whole base. The turbo laser towers came online and open fire on the droid invader craft.

**AN: Hey sorry for the 2 week delay, I have been through some bad times but I have wrote the Chapter. Sorry if it is bad and not up to my usual standard. As I have been going through a rough week or two. The next chapter and the last of this Fic will be no later than the 26th. But there will be a 2nd Fic name not thought of yet. But I will let you know on the Last Chapters Added Note. Oh by the way my CO Writer is writing a Transformers Fic so check it out. I will post the Link at the End of this. Special thanks to dragonist97 for constant reviewing and for Beta Reading. Don't forget to review the Fic, a review helps quite a lot.**

**Peace.**


	8. The Dark Day

**The Dark Day**

Kiers point of view

I look at Charlie; specifically her long, lush, blonde hair, and her sparkling Teal eyes. She looks back, and I could see that what I was feeling, she was also feeling: Love. Even with her expertise in combat; having a great mastery of the various Forms. An alarm goes off, disturbing the moment; however we still seem to be lost in the void of love. I then snap back into reality and grab her hand, we get up and run to the balcony. We look across the plains and fields, and we see the masses of droids pouring out of the various assault craft. The Clones rush to their battlestations and wait for the droids to come into the range of their blasters. The Turbo-Laser Cannon comes online and aims at the sky. An assault craft comes over head and the Turbo-Laser Cannon fires. It fires 16 shots with 8 from each barrel. The shots hit the craft and hit the Engines, they ignite and then explode, like a Star going supernova, causing parts of the engines to fly in all directions, the assault craft tilts and dives down to the surface. The assault craft manages to stabilise but still crashes into the fields and slides across the ground leaving a trench behind it. Suddenly the Craft explodes, in multiple places from within, and then the whole craft explodes sending parts of hull flying in all directions. A wing flies through the air the air, and hits and penetrates an incoming assault craft. Soon after, the craft begins to plummet to the ground. It plummets at vast speeds, and after a few seconds it hits the ground, bow first, imploding upon itself. The implosion gave off a mushroom shaped cloud. It's strange. An A.A.T emerged out of the wreckage, but it's somewhat different to a normal A.A.T; the main cannon is wider and has a longer Barrel, it turns the unusual cannon towards the Turbo-Laser Cannon. It fires a shot which sends a tremor through the ground, causing the clones, myself and Charlie to fall to the floor. The Turbo-Laser Cannon is then hit. It explodes, and the supporting structure collapses causing the remnants of the cannon to topple over. A few seconds later I realise that the cannon is heading for me and Charlie. It smashes it the roof above the balcony sending chunks of stone and mortar, in all directions, I grab onto Charlie and jump indoors, and then the cannon stops falling and lodges itself into the building, darkening the room entirely. I open my eyes and look around, and yell Charlies name out but there was no response, I stand up then get hit by an almighty headache going. I try looking around but the smoke's too dense and I couldn't see a thing, I try to move around, but rubble from the collapsed ceiling is getting in the way and I couldn't get anywhere. The smoke starts to clear and I can see rays of light from outside, albeit barely. I see a body and it looks female in shape, then I see a dark pool around the body, lots of it. I walk up to the body then realise it's Charlie, I then look up and notice a metal support beam from the ceiling has her impaled through her stomach. By the looks of the injury and the amount of, what I now realise is blood, I couldn't save. I kneel down by her side and hold her hand.

"Charlie, can you hear me?" I ask fighting back against the oncoming tears.

"K...ier you a...r...e one o...f the ni...c...est pe...ople I h...ave ever kn...ow.n. Plea...se t...ry and re...member me." She replies as she tries to talk while coughing up blood. I pull her hand to my chest.

"Charlie, you are the greatest thing that has happened to me, please do not suffer let go. Charlie it's okay. It's the best thing to do, do not let me hold you back. Always remember: I love you." I reply as I look into her eyes and I burst into tears. She raises her hand and wipes the tears off my face. Suddenly her hand drop to the Floor. She's dead.

I get up and look at the battlefield, through a gap in the rubble, and I see a tank, heading for the perimeter of the Clones defence line. I channel my sorrow and anger, at Charlies death, into my force powers I then turn to where the balcony used to be, and push the rubble out, after I walk out onto, what remains of the balcony. I take my lightsaber off its holster then jump down to the tank. I activate lightsaber and deflect oncoming blaster bolts, as if it was second nature. I jump up at the tank and chop off the cannons barrel I then land on the latch of the tank, I grab the handle of the hatch and tear it off its hinges I then jump into its interior and destroy the droids inside I then turn to the back of the tank and stab my lightsaber into it, I then carve a circle into it and kick it out, I jump back onto, what remained of the fields, I then turn around to the now crashed A.A.T, I pick it up with the force and start to crush it, I then turn around, to face the oncoming wall of droids, I then throw the tank at them and watch as it crushes the incoming droids, when the tank stops rolling droids into the ground I fall to the floor. I start to breath heavily. I then suddenly jump up to my feet. I face off the incoming droids and stand ready in my Juyo stance.

The first line of droids starts shooting at me and I deflect all shots, again as if it was second nature. The deflected shots mow down the droids. I then start to run at the droid lines, but then suddenly I sense something heading towards, instinctively I jump up and a missile flies under me I then land and continue to run. The droids keep on firing at me and I still deflect the shots, when I am within a few meters of the droids, I focus, then I use my focussed energy and Force push a large amount to the ground. I then use the Force and pick up the recently floored droids and crush them. I then continue to run through the recently compressed droids and head for the company of A. at the back of the army, I must have appeared on their radars, as all their main guns were all poised at me and then they all start firing at me. I jumped to dodge the first shell, then when I land I roll to my right to dodge another, but my focus isn't broken and I keep running. When I'm within a few meters I jump up, I then land right in front of one of the A. , I then channel the force into my fists and arms and grab hold of the main cannon, I then bend it inwards, an when the tank fires it explodes from within, I then activate my lightsaber and jump to the next tank. I jump up and chop off the main cannon the chop off the sponsons, I then land in front of the tank and pick it up, I raise it up a few meters then send it hurtling to the right into another A.A.T. The last A.A.T in the company began to turn and hover off, I reignite my lightsaber and stick it into the rear hull of the tank, and I use the force to halt the tank and begin to cut a circle in the hull. I then Force pull the circle out, and grab hold of the pilot and gunner droid and pull them out and throw them onto the floor, I turn around and chop the pilots head off, I then turn to the gunner droid and pick it up by its neck with my left hand then point my lightsaber at it...and then I hear a voice...

"Go on Kier, let go, and submit to your inner feelings. Strike the droid down with your anger. It killed your lover, your friend. Imagine what could of happened if the Droid did not kill her?" I recognised the voice instantly as that of Darth Mightous, and he was appealing to my emotions but I wasn't about to give up,

"No! I will not give into the Dark Side!" I shouted out aloud, and then a cloaked figure appears out of the corner of my eyes

"Just think Kier. If you join me, it will be like old times. We can be the duo we were, and we will be free. We do not need to store our emotions. Strike the droid down...now! The droid killed Charlie, allow yourself the revenge you deserve. It does not feel pain. It will be painless, think about the possibilities of what we can do. We had restrictions in the Order, but now we do not." Mightous explains wearing away my will to resist.

"Hell, what have I got to lose? I have lost the love of my life, my true family were killed on Coruscant, in a, there at the wrong time, moment, from a Skycar Bomb. You are the only family I have left, even though we are not related...I will join you. What other choices do I have?"I say out loud, finally giving in, as my will to resist, has been smashed into pieces.

"Strike the droid down, give into your anger Kier...Do it...Do it now!" Mightous taunts using my anger against me. I raise my lightsaber and stab the droid through the neck, then discard it on the ground.

"Good, you will pledge loyalty to the dark lord." Mightous says with threat as he looks me in the eyes.

"No! Don't Kier! Do not join him; he is twisting your feelings." I recognise the voice as Bali's and I see him emerge from the wrecks of A. .

**Darth Mightous point of view **

"He has gone through enough today, leave now and I will leave you with some honour and dignity. Kier head towards the Shuttle now." I say whilst pulling my lightsaber staff from its holster. I then make it plainly visible to Bali and place my finger on the ignition button my finger over the button.

"My strength has doubled since the last time we met." Bali replies trying to intimidate me with his teenage strength.

"I am a Master boy! You cannot defeat me." I ignite my staff and point it at him then place it behind me and face him off with my right side.

"You will fall. And I'll be the one to make it happen." Bali says with confidence.

Bali activates his lightsaber and jumps; I place my staff above my head and block his overhead attack and then swing around as he performs an underarm swing which I then block, and causes us both to enter a lock. I look him in the eyes and push on his green lightsaber, but he pushes on my red one with surprising force, although it was draining him. I focus my force powers into my arms and push again, causing Bali to fall onto one knee. He used his other leg to land a kick in on my left knee causing me to lose balance and break the lock. He then jumped up and went on the offensive. He strikes with lower and upper cuts, as well as various swings, all of which I block as he jumps back for another flurry, I perform a backwards flip over a waist height cut the he performs, I then twist the middle of my lightsaber staff and pull it into two, and then I go on the offensive, I swing my right arm over my head whilst turning around and then bring my left arm around striking Bali with deadly precision, I then continue to turn and follow with another precision strike, exactly the same as the one I just performed I then bring my right arm around and perform an upper strike, then bring my left arm up and mirror the move, I lock my left lightsaber, with his, leaving his left side open, I bring my right lightsaber up from my waist and strike him across his left side. He falls over on his right side and screams out in pain, he swings his lightsaber wildly with his left hand, I use my left lightsaber to push against his left arm, and then electrocute him with my right, causing him to drop his lightsaber, I let out another bolt of lightning and he flops onto his back. After I stop he starts to crawl back with his left arm, whilst his right arm is wrapped around his new cut I look him in the eyes and see all his hope pour out. He stops crawling as he backed into the wreckage of an A.A.T. I raise both lightsabers into the air, put one foot on him so he could not get away. I then plunged both...suddenly a blue lightsaber appears just above Bali and to my right I see Kier.

"Kier what are you doing?!" I yell which doesn't faze Kier.

"You cannot kill Him! He has saved your life, He has saved mine before! You cannot kill him." Kier replies with a sense of plea in his voice,

"Kier, either go to the shuttle now, or I will force you to go to the shuttle!" I say; giving him an ultimatum.

"I guess you will have to force me then!" Kier shouts back, making my life difficult,

"Oh this will be good!" I retract my lightsabers from our lock and reconnect them into my lightsaber staff and point it at him. I then Force push him, sending him flying through the smoky. I look down at Bali then bring my lightsaber staff around and chop his right leg off, causing him to keel over and scream in even more pain than before.

"Now don`t go anywhere." I say sadistically, over Bali's screams. I walk towards Kier and point my lightsaber staff at him, and give him a 'bring it on' gesture. He jumps to his feet and faces me off at me he then runs at me and performs excellently executed strikes, ranging from slashes to swings. But my blocks are formed just as flawlessly and after he brings his arms up for a downward strike, I force push him over he then flips back up and acting upon instinct I swivel kick him in the jaw. He lets go of his lightsaber and hits the floor hard. I put one foot on his chest,

"SHUTTLE...NOW!" I order whilst pointing to the landed shuttle. I get my communicator off my belt, and activate it and call Dooku. After a few moments his holographic image appears,

"Master, I have Kier, and the Republic base is defenceless. The droids are pressing their attack...they are taking no Prisoners. What should I do with the annoyance called Padawan Bali?" I say briefing on what's been happening.

"Leave him; he will serve as an example for the rest of Jedi. Bring Kier to the coordinates on the Shuttle." He replies and then image disappears, and I put the communicator back on my belt. I look up, and I see a ship. Its the Republics reinforcements. 3 more Ships appear and I recognise the types: 2 Alcamators and 2 Venators. Drop ships pour out of their hangars and tank carriers soon follow and they all head towards...me...

"This was a trap, wasn`t it?" I ask Kier, who is still under my boot.

"Yes. Surrender now and we will not kill you on site." Kier replies with a smirk on his face.

"You do know you are the one on the Floor, trapped by me?" I reply, which knocks his smirk straight off his face. I deactivate my lightsaber staff and focus my energy. I grab one of the Drop Ships and fling it into another bringing the two craft crashing down onto the ground. I grab a tank carrier and send it hurdling back up to the Aclamator it came out of. It exploded in the hanger causing the Aclamator to ascend back into orbit. The drop ships that had managed to land began to unload its complement of troops and the tank carriers did the same. I grab and activate my communicator and bark orders down it.

"Commander; bring the Dreadnought out of hiding, and strike them down."

A ship comes out from behind a moon and opens fire on the Venators and Aclamators. After a few seconds of heavy fire from the Dreadnought, the already, ascending, damaged Alcamator, exploded. Large chunks of metal were sent flying in every direction. It was like a meteor shower. The Clones aimed their guns at me, and then suddenly they all fell down. Droids from behind me were firing upon the masses of Clones and the Clones returned the favour. Explosions went off everywhere. Then my communicator flashes multiple times. I answer it.

"Master Mightous, we are under fire, the hangar and the engines have taken significant damage and our Shields are gone. The ship's reactor has gone critical, we have to withdraw or surrender." The Commander advises. Before I can reply say I hear explosions over the communicator, I look up. I see a bright light appear in the sky. I close my eyes and put my hand over them. The light was so powerful that I could see the bones of my fingers. It then dimmed down, and I moved my Hand and see the Dreadnought, in flames and in two pieces, plummeting to the surface. I think to myself, _'no escape, no Mercy, never surrender._' I let out a Sith war cry and charge the Clones. They fire at me, and they hit. I will not be going down in any other way than in a blaze of glory, never. I activate my lightsaber staff and chop down Clones. I slice one in half with a swing from my right arm. Some Clones aim their rifles at me, and I focus and crush their weapons then Force push them onto the floor. I hear a scream of anger behind me and when I turn around I'm forced to perform a block from Kiers strike causing us to go into another lock. I push with all my strength, as does Kier, forcing us into a stalemate, but I had more energy than Kier and I started to gain ground, I persist and eventually force Kier onto his back. I stamp on his leg causing him to let go of his lightsaber. I point mine inches away from his nose. My communicator then goes off again. I activate it and Dooku appears again.

"Master, this is not a good time." I say still keeping my focus locked on Kier.

"You have failed me, and my Master. He does not believe you can make it. I am giving up on you. You are a lost cause now, you are dead to me, and the droids under your control are being turned offline. Goodbye Mightous." He says, turning my world upside down the image off. Anger flared up inside of me and takes control. I throw the communicator on the ground and it smashes.

"Mightous...Keeto, Master Keeto. Please surrender now. I see the good in you if you surrender you have a chance to live. A chance that you can use to bargain a deal with the military court to spare your life. If you don't we both know you will be executed." Kier pleads, relying on the good left in me, well what was left in me, to reply. I deactivate my lightsaber staff and throw it away. I back up and collapse onto my knees and put my hands behind my back. Kier gets up, and nods. I hear some Clones approach from behind and put me in handcuffs whilst the rest of them point their rifles at me.

"Kier go to Bali, he needs you...I am a war criminal. I have no chance of survival. I will be executed, live your life...Just remember I will always be with you. In the Force, I will be there, with Charlie."

**Balis point of view**

I look at the Ground and think deeply, _'what is life?_ _But only a moment to be happy and hopeful of the future? Suddenly it gets ripped from you; life can be mean, harsh and dreadful_.' Before I can concoct any more negative thoughts for the meaning of life, I see my left foot and a stump where my right knee is. I look up and close one eye, because of the light from the local star. I see Kier, bruised and bleeding with mud all over his clothes.

"Where is Mightous?" I ask, as if it were just like old times, just us two, bro talking.

"Surrendered. He has come back to the Light, he's done with the Sith. But, he will be executed though." Kier replies, looking down on me, with a tear running down his cheek.

"Kier we have been scarred for life, we are in a war with no end. But help me up, we will talk about it, and we will prevail. Just think there is hope everywhere, we even found it in Mighto...No we found it in Master Keeto." I say, reassuring Kier. He picks me up. I go back to the meaning of life, and realise that the true meaning, is goodness.

**AN: Hey hope you have a awesome time reading this, as I had writing it. The next fic will be called Star Wars: Clone Wars: Aftermath of Keeto I am going to have a nice break now. But it will be released after September the 3rd. It won't be as long hence the name aftermath. Give a shout out to my awesome Co-writer Dragonist97 he is making an awesome Transformers fic which is out know which I am helping him in writing. Check it out will you. Also, leave a review on how you thought the Ending was and what you expected. I know I have surprised some people with this. Check my Profile for upcoming fics by the way. Finally I'd like to mention my new beta reader and editor, Leon, he has gone through the last 2 chapters and tried to polish them up and I hope you're all as impressed with his work as I am, so give him some credit in your reviews if you like his work. **_**I**_**f you do I'll be willing to ask him to edit some of your guys work (He's also doing Dragonist97s Transformers fic as well) if you'd like I'm sure he'd be more than happy. Anyway enjoy this ending and I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks.**

**Peace**


End file.
